


Please don't leave me.

by oscarwildeboytoy



Category: Criminal Minds (US TV)
Genre: this is sad im sorry
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-01-03
Updated: 2018-01-03
Packaged: 2019-02-27 23:03:02
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Major Character Death
Chapters: 1
Words: 461
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13258452
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/oscarwildeboytoy/pseuds/oscarwildeboytoy
Summary: Derek, Spencer, and Penelope see a movie and it ends in a way none would ever want. [This was a short angst prompt for a friend, and the first cm fic ive ever done]





	Please don't leave me.

“You can't be serious?”

Derek laughed and took another sip of his soda.

“I am! No one ever says ‘Beam us up Scotty the closest they got was-”

Penelope dug her hand into the bucket of popcorn and argued back.

“Well Darth Vader never said ‘Luke, I am your father’ either, and yet.”

The movie theater was clearing out. All the late showings were coming to an end and the three friends and colleagues sat at one of the tables in front of the theater. The lights from inside spilled out into the concrete. 

“Have you heard the Mandela Effect theory--”

Spencer cut him off.

“No, I'm not having this conversation again Morgan.”

“Awe come on kid.”

Penelope laughed and patted her pockets for her phone. 

“Anyone have the time.”

Reid glanced at his cell on the table. 

“Yeah, it's ten past midnight.”

“That late already?”

Morgan stood and stretched before tossing the garbage in a nearby bin.

“Should we head out then.”

He offered his arm to Garcia and the three began walking.

“Why’d you park out this far?”

Garcia looked up and shrugged.

“It's a friday night, it was crowded. Besides, I figured I'd have two strong men to walk me to my car.” 

Derek grinned, 

“Two? There's just me.”

Reid rolled his eyes. 

“Oh sure make fun of the scrawny guy.”

“I'm just messin’ with you.”

Garcia's red coup was parked on the right side of the street. She clicked the keys and furrowed her brow.

“You ok there gorgeous?”

She clicked then again. 

“The button isn't working.”

Reid interjected,

“It's actually called a key fob and-”

Garcia gave him a look. 

“Right sorry not the point.”

Derek chuckled. 

“It's fine sweets let's just use the key.”

All three walked to the car and the sound of of Derek's breath catching stopped the whole group. 

“Give me your wallet.”

Morgan put his hands up and used a calm voice. 

“No need for violence here man, It's in my front right pocket.”

The mugger reached his hand in to take it a moment of tense silence and Garcia hand crushing spencers followed. 

“You're fbi!”

The man pulled back and tripped and the gun went off. Garcia stood paralyzed. The now murderer ran and Spencer dashed forward holding Morgan's head. 

“Come on, come on. Derek stay with me! Don't leave me now. Penelope call 911!”

Garcia finally snapped out it enough to dial the dispatcher and explain the nightmarish situation. 

“He's not breathing. He isn't breathing.”

Spencer lifted morgans head. 

“Please don't leave. We need you I need you.”

The sound of sirens from a few blocks down was deaf on both spencers and Garcia's ears. The smell of blood and and Derek's body was all they could see. 

“Please.”

**Author's Note:**

> I hope y'all,,, like it? Its very sad aaaa


End file.
